


love and possibilities

by xbrittniex3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Magnus and Alec are engaged, Mother-Son Relationship, Reconciliation, implied lukemaryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbrittniex3/pseuds/xbrittniex3
Summary: Maryse can hear Alec’s laughter from across the room, and her eyes follow the sound and land upon him. He’s on the couch, his arm thrown around Magnus’s shoulder as they sit beside each other. And his smile… Maryse is sure that she’s never seen such joy emanating from her son, but here it is - and here they are, celebrating his recent engagement to the man sitting beside him. She’s honored to even be invited, but she feels even more honored to see him like this, free and unguarded, happy in a way she’d never allowed him to be growing up.





	love and possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another tiny drabble. this one is from maryse's pov, a character that i am really growing to love because she's growing, and she's improving, and i don't know, i just... i really like the idea that people are capable of change. and i have a lot of respect for people that try to make things better when they know they've done wrong. so, the relationship between alec and maryse means a lot to me.

Maryse can hear Alec’s laughter from across the room, and her eyes follow the sound and land upon him. He’s on the couch, his arm thrown around Magnus’s shoulder as they sit beside each other. And his smile… Maryse is sure that she’s never seen such joy emanating from her son, but here it is - and here they are, celebrating his recent engagement to the man sitting beside him. She’s honored to even be invited, but she feels even more honored to see him like this, free and unguarded, happy in a way she’d never allowed him to be growing up.

“So you’re just telling me,” she can hear Isabelle asking, “you just woke up one morning and decided, ‘hey, I need to propose to Magnus’?”

Isabelle was always his biggest cheerleader, Maryse thinks. Even though the hard times, she’d never left her brother’s side. Maryse is eternally grateful for that, that Alec had a support system even when his own parents had shunned him. 

“Yeah,” Alec replies, and Maryse watches as Magnus turns to look at him. His eyes are shining in a fondness that she can see even from here, the other side of the room, and her heart aches for it. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. A long while. I was planning out this huge surprise, you know? I wanted to go back to Japan, or Prague - a place that held important memories for us. But I saw him the other day, and I just… I didn’t want to wait anymore. So I asked him, right there over breakfast.”

“And I cried,” Magnus throws out, reaching over and squeezing Alec’s free hand. 

“And he cried,” Alec agrees. 

The group laughs again, and Maryse finds herself smiling softly at the scene in front of her. It’s been years since the night that she and Robert had told him to leave, when tensions were high and they just _didn’t understand_ how Alec could have fallen for a man, let alone this man. It’s also been years since her divorce, when she found that Robert - a man so vocal about the ‘sanctity of marriage’ and how their son was tainting everything they’d worked so hard to accomplish - had been cheating on her the whole time. 

It’d only been a few months since she’d reached out to Alec to attempt to reconcile. 

Maryse had wanted to contact him before too, after the divorce, but it hadn’t felt right. And honestly, if she was telling the truth, she was scared - ironically, since her fear was that Alec would push her away, which was _literally_ what she had done to him, but it was a fear just the same. Instead, she’d researched. Hours upon hours were spent poring over books and articles, a desperate search to find something that would help her understand who Alec was, and how she could be there for him now.

After months of that, she’d reached out to Alec. At first, he’d been wary, but he eventually relented, and they met for coffee later that week. Three hours later, they parted with a better understanding - and maybe, Maryse had thought, a few beginning. After that, it became a tradition. They’d meet up every Sunday, in that same coffee shop, and she’d listen to Alec as he told her about his week. Every week, it was more of the same - work, work, and more work - but it was also _Magnus_ , the man he was now betrothed to. It was _Magnus_ , and how kind he was. It was _Magnus_ , and how they’d been living together for two years, but Alec felt like it had been forever. It was _Magnus_ , and, “Mom, I’m going to marry him.”

She’d met Magnus once before, over dinner at a fancy restaurant of Alec’s choosing. Maryse understood then, as she watched the subtle touches and entire conversations spoken with just a look, why he would choose this man. Their love would be apparent from miles away. There was not a time at that table when Maryse doubted it for a second. And though her opinion was not needed - or, frankly, wanted, for all that she had done - she would have given their relationship a blessing a thousand times over, if they’d asked for it.

So, to even be invited to this party, Maryse is grateful. To watch her son, so in love, so happy, is the best gift that she could ever receive. And she is so, so proud of the man that he has become.

She meets his eye across the room, and Alec pulls away from Magnus with a kiss to his cheek to come visit with her. His eyes are big and bright with possibilities as he wraps her in a hug and greets her. 

“Thanks for coming, mom,” he says.

“I’m never leaving you again,” Maryse replies. 

Maybe it was too serious for the occasion, a reminder of their torrid past, but Alec beams nonetheless. He presses a kiss to the top her head, and rejoins his boyfriend - _fiance_ \- and the rest of their friends in the living room.

Maryse gives them one last look before heading out. Technically, the party is not over, and likely will go on for quite some time. But her relationship with Alec is not the only bridge she’s re-building, and that one requires some attention as well. She taps a phone number into her phone, and smiles at the sound of the voice on the other end.

“Luke? Yes, I’m heading out right now. I’ll see you soon.”

Because tonight is ripe with love and possibilities, and she’s got a dinner date to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks guys!
> 
> if you like it, please comment/leave kudos/etc  
> & come chat with me on tumblr @lewisfrays


End file.
